Today, many critical care units employ a paper flow sheet for recording patient medical parameters while a small minority employs a computerized counterpart of it, commonly referred to as an electronic medical record, or EMR. The existing systems, both paper-based and electronic, are inadequate in that, due to their nature and the piecewise manner in which a clinician typically needs to navigate through them, they can cause delay in diagnosis and treatment due to the length of time it takes to process and understand the large amounts of data involved while paging through different views. The interpretation of information is further complicated and the clinician's mental process further fragmented due, in part, to the style differences in the various ways clinicians and allied health professionals record information. These stylistic differences may themselves require interpretation.
Further, typically electronic monitoring (heart rhythm, blood pressure, other pressure tracings), and oximetry are separate from any electronic charting. Existing systems do not have broad controls that can change the configuration of these physiologic parameters concurrently. Exemplary systems, user interfaces, and/or methods address these deficiencies and related problems.